The present invention relates broadly to ranges for use in cooking and, more particularly, to a range having a steaming compartment and steaming capabilities.
Steaming provides a moist heat for cooking, and is particularly well suited for cooking fish and vegetables. In order to cook food with steam, water is heated to boiling temperatures to produce the steam with which food is cooked. Not all the ranges are connected to a water supply, which would require special plumbing. Therefore, an onboard water source, such as a removable and refillable water vessel is typically supplied with the steaming unit so that a water source is available from which to produce steam. The water vessels are typically plastic vessels that include a removable lid and are fitted somewhere within the range convenient for user access.
Since the water vessel is molded, it can be made in many different shapes and configurations. Therefore, any housing can also be made in the same general shape and configuration to receive and retain the water vessel for cooking.
Some ranges define a narrow opening between an oven and a steaming unit for positioning the water vessel at a convenient location for user access and in a manner convenient for water access by the steamer.
Steaming ovens can be combination steam and convection ovens. Even though the temperature of steam at atmospheric pressure is 212° F., convection use of the oven can make the area adjacent the steamer very hot and the water vessel is in danger of melting, an event that could give rise to an extremely undesirable situation.
It would therefore be desirable to enhance the ability of the water vessel to stay intact and at a reasonable temperature.